


Wally West Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Wally West imagines from my Tumblr





	Wally West Imagines

Most days you found yourself at Jitters doing your college work. Today was one of those days. Your boyfriend, Wally, knew this is where you'd be so he thought he'd surprise you. You were sitting at a table typing away on your laptop with your headphones in. Next thing you knew there was a cup being held in front of you. You removed your headphones and turned slightly in your chair to face Wally, taking the cup off him and smiling gratefully at him. He then pulled out a plate with a slice of cake on from behind him. You gasped. "Hot chocolate and cake? What have I done to deserve this?"

 

"Can't I just treat my girlfriend for no reason?" He asked before he kissed you on the cheek and sat down in the chair next to you.

 

"Yeah... but normally it's because you want something. Spill." You instructed. While Wally was mustering up the courage to ask you what's been on his mind you took a sip of your drink.

 

"I want you to meet my family." He said resulting in you almost choking on your drink.

 

"What?" You managed to croak out.

 

"I want to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend." He smiled.

 

"Are- are you sure?"

 

"Y/N I like you. A lot. I've never been so sure about something in my whole life." Wally said holding your hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

"O-okay then." You agreed hesitantly. The truth is you've never met your boyfriends family before. This was a big step for you. Normally you wouldn't care what people thought about you but this was Wally's family. You want to make a good impression on them. You want them to like you.

 

"Great. Is tonight okay?" You nodded. "It'll be fine, Y/N. They'll love you." Wally comforted you as he could see how nervous you were for it.

 

-

 

The dinner soon came and you found yourself outside the West house. You smoothed out your dress and wiped your clammy hands on it before taking a few deep breaths and ringing the doorbell. "I'll get it?" You heard Wally say from inside. When he opened the door a huge smile spread across his face making you in turn do the same. Your nerves eased a little when you saw him. It reminded you why you were doing this. "Hey." He greeted pecking you on lips. "You look lovely tonight. I mean you do always but I just like saying it." Wally grinned at you as you hit him playfully. "Come in. Let me take your coat." He said as he led you inside. When you walked inside you saw Joe walking from the kitchen and wiping his hands on the tea towel draped on his shoulder.

 

"You must be, Y/N. I'm Joe, Wally's dad." Joe greeted.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr West."

 

"I better check on the dinner. Come in and make yourself at home, Y/N and please, call me Joe." He said before heading back into the kitchen.

 

Wally came to your side and slipped his hand into yours. He lead you into the living room where Barry and Iris were. "Iris, Barry this is Y/N. Y/N this is my sister, Iris, and Barry."

 

"Y/N, it's nice to finally put a face to the name." Iris greeted you with a hug.

 

"Yeah, Wally has told us so much about you." Barry added.

 

"All good things I hope." You joked. After the introductions and the awkwardness, the conversations started flowing and you became relaxed. It felt like you knew them forever.

 

Dinner was served and you carried on getting to know Wally's family and them getting to know you. Soon it was time to go as you had an early class in the morning. Wally walked you to the front door kissing you good night. When he walked back he was met with everyone smiling knowingly. "So..." Wally started wanting to know what the most important people thought about the other important person in his life.

 

"She's amazing, Wally." Iris told him.

 

"Yeah, she's a keeper." Joe added, clamping his hand on Wally's shoulder in a fatherly way.


End file.
